The Fortune of Fox
by InfinitiveEvil101
Summary: Knowing that she has a son hasn't stopped the deadly assassin from doing what she does best, but does it still affect her life? And how many other people know it? R and R plz. Chapter 14 Up!
1. Imp in a Bottle

Chapter 1: Imp in a Bottle

_When Lady Fortune lay in her sleep, her seed was stolen from her body and out of the womb a child was born. Separated fro 21 years, the fate of mother and son resides somewhere in the King of Iron Fist…_

Somewhere between the 4th tournament and now, Nina Williams felt a piece of herself disconnect with the world. Her true calling in life no longer had any meaning fro she wasn't apart of the syndicate anymore. Since shooting a movie with her saucy sister Nina wondered the streets of Shinjuku without purpose or care.

"What now old girl? No syndicate, no job, no money…I can't even leave this damned country!" she mumbled under hot breath.

People continued to give her awkward looks and stares for she still wore the suit and armor from the movie. In response all she did was give a pissed off gaze and everyone quickly averted their eyes. As she kept on her path, Nina got the common feeling of someone following her with every step and pause. This feeling was routine though so she did not quicken her speed nor slow down. Instead the cunning woman led her stalker to a remote part of the city were there was seldom anyone around. At last she spun around, her leg in the air and nearly making a connection with the stranger's face. For an instant she saw that piece of herself stand before her, with silky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. The sight of such a thing brought her to tears of anger.

"Oh god…not you again…" she whined.

A young man came into focus, the one she had thought about in the back of her one-track mind.

"Nice to see you too, lady." He said with hesitance. "I was just wondering if I could ask you something."

Nina only glared at him with remorse.

"Kay then…um, do you know of any women who might have been subjects of cryosleep at Mishima Headquarters?"

Nina stared at him bluntly. "What kind of question is that? How the hell would I know?"

"Please ma'am…it's just that I've been searching my whole life for my parents and when I found out that I was some test tube baby I figured I could at least now my mom…oh, what a bloody fool I am…spilling my guts to a stranger…"

Nina's heart raced frantically. "Uh…um, aren't you a little old to be trying to find your mother? For all you know she could be dead or living it up somewhere-it not like she knew…I mean knows that she has a son."

"Not like I'm trying to go home anyways…I just," the man looked away, "wanted to see her. Know what she was like in all, if I looked like her, what her favorite color was, and what kind of flower she liked…the basics. But I guess your right. She could be 6 feet under by now…"

Something foreign triggered inside her mind. It had been shunned and ignored since her start as a killer and was her one and only true fear-maternal instinct. After it being so dormant it finally surfaced and began to show in her eyes. She with ease approached the blonde haired man.

"She's very fond of lavender and she adores Iris…she's a beautiful woman with hair as golden as your own and eyes bluer than the sea. True she does not know who you are…but she sure would love to get to know you."

The blond haired man gasped at all he'd taken in. "Ma'am…how can you know that unless…you're…"

Nina nodded gracefully and prepared to embrace him with an open smile when she got a chill up her spine. Someone was behind her child.

"It's-"he was swiftly cut off and he dropped down and fell forward.

Nina didn't react as quickly as she normally would. Passively she kneeled down to see what happened and cringed at the sight-a bullet hole followed by trails of blood was in the back of his head.

"St-Steve…" she whispered before shedding a massive amount of tears.

The area was consumed in darkness and shadows, the same kind that only appeared when the ninjas of Interpol came. They circled around her and her fallen son and gazed without mercy upon the two. Nina did not want this; she did not feel like fighting after such a heavy gain then loss…she merely let them surround her. One came from behind pressing a Chinese star against her the back of her neck. Nina closed her eyes.

"It's not just Steve were after Williams…we came for you too." Stated the ninja.

The assassin's eyes sprung open. "RAVEN!" she yelped.

Seconds later he struck her with a nasty blow…blood spilled on the ground…a mother and son lay together with death watching over them…

A blonde haired woman awakens in her apartment building screaming her head off, causing neighbors to shout and curse back at her.

That entire experience that had felt so real was not a dream but an illusion plagued upon her while in deep thought. She was so bitter now because it was right after she left the movie set that she began having hot flashes and disturbing images.

"Why did this happen?" she said crankily.

As she reached for her water bottle on her nightstand, she caught the scent of something strange. Sniffing the bottle made everything clear as crystal-her god damned sister Anna still had it out for her, even after winning the fight against her. But there was more to it than that. Anna wouldn't pull something like this off unless there was a specific reason.

"That bitch…I'll send her to hell next time I see her!"

She got out of bed and put her hand to her head. The thumping wouldn't stop.

"In the mean time, I've got to do something about those thoughts about…him. There the reason I'm not up to snub."

Taking her time so as to not make her headache worse, Nina got dressed and prepared for the day ahead.

_But still, am I becoming that which I fear…am I really going soft?_

Note: This is my first angst fic so be nice! Not to brag but I think I did pretty well! R and R if you will!


	2. Back on Top

Note: Thanks for reviewing jc-1225 and Thunderxtw!

Chapter 2: Back on Top

In truth, the only thing that was true about her dream is that she was unable to leave Japan. Everything else was of subconscious origin. This did not get her down nor faze her since there was really nothing to go home to; her homestead in Ireland was supposedly destroyed when the syndicate found out about her ties with the Mishima Empire. The thought of Kazuya brought back upsetting memories, like the one of her being frozen even though she still didn't have a clear picture of it.

"Why would I agree to something like that anyway…if I knew what they were going to do to me I would have quit years ago. And then Anna had to be a copycat and join me…"

She was driving down the streets of Tokyo on a motorcycle, finding a place where she could prepare herself to visit her sister for a final time. For a moment she had noticed that she'd passed by an estate that was oddly familiar. Curious, she stopped and got off, not taking her eyes away from the building.

"Why can't I remember this? It's familiar to me that's for sure but it never came rushing back that day I met Anna."

More determined than ever to know and understand, Nina went up to the door and knocked rudely. Someone came up to it and not in a very good mood.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" shouted the person.

Nina suddenly shuddered at this response. _Oh god…now I know why I recognize this place._

The door swung open and pushed Nina back. "WHAT?"

"It's because Lee Chaolan lives here…" she said with annoyance.

The silver haired creep gasped at the sight of her. "Nina Williams? What are you doing here; it can't be because you want me back now can it?"

_Agh_, she sighed_, he was still the biggest asshole in the world!_

Disappointed, Nina stood up and turned her back. "I just…had to see something is all. I sure didn't come back to see your sorry ass."

Trying to avoid him at this point he called to her again. "Hold on a second, Williams! I learned something very intriguing about you when I met Anna again a few days ago."

"What do you mean 'intriguing'?" she asked.

A sinister smile crept on his face. "Why don't you come in?"

"I don't want be in the same country with you let alone the same house!"

"But it's about a man who participated in the tournament! From Britain!"

She only paused for a moment then made for her motorcycle. "I already know about him. Right now I need to find a way to escape this place…"

"Then why are you still heading for leave…" Lee came towards her, "there's a lot of crazy shit about him that I think his mother should know!"

Now she was completely drawn in. It was bad enough that her sister knew about Steve but now she was spreading it around? What would people say if they knew the assassin of a fallen syndicate had a son? They'd try to kill them both is what the case would be, and that would save Anna the trouble of doing it herself.

"Fine." Said Nina angrily, "Tell me everything you know."

Inside of Lee Chaolan's home it felt like some porn movie was about to take place. He had pictures of women you'd only seen or heard of in magazines and other media, not to mention some really grotesque looking figures and a hoard of other unmentionable items. Nina did not plan on staying long enough for Lee to start acting like…Lee.

She was on a loveseat drinking poorly made coffee and tapping her foot impatiently against the floor. Lee casually sat beside her but in defense she edged so close to the end of the seat she almost fell off. Lee cleared his throat.

"So are you still so bitter towards me after all these years?" he wondered.

"You called me a useless asset and cheated on me with my sluttish younger sister, so yeah I am. Now are you going to tell me about Steve or not?"

"Heh, it's kind of funny that you even have a son at all regardless of how he came to be. You're just not the motherly type…"

Nina started to get tense. "STEVE FOX…what about him?"

Lee could feel the anger in her voice and finally began to spill his guts. "The Mishima Lab rats wanted to see if a human under suspended animation could still give birth to a normal being-it was tested on both those dead and alive several times but they couldn't properly develop. That was until you decided to give yourself to them for one final try. Your egg and a man's sperm bonded perfectly, but because your body was inactive the fetus couldn't develop inside you. Instead they simulated a test tube to be your womb and the child grew in there.

"Once he was nine months, they released him and placed the baby in an orphanage where it was recorded that a British man had been overseas and wanted a son to follow his path of boxing. That is all she told me."

All in all it was way too much to take in. Those bastards at the Mishima Empire used her to fulfill their own selfish needs, which really didn't surprise her. Nina got up and stomped towards the door. Lee anxiously pursued her.

"What will you do now Nina, your just one woman? They won't make amends for what they've done to you and you know it!"

She cracked the door and said, "It's about time I got back into business with the Mishimas anyway. They owe me big time and so do you. I'm going to continue this life I've sown and not you or even my own flesh and blood is going to stand in my way."

With that she left Lee, ready to take on anything now for she was back on top and with a vengeance.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city…

Exhausted from his escape, the young boxer hid inside an alley away from the group of men wanting his life. He was not afraid of anything though…not to die at least…

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…" he huffed.

"Over there!" claimed one of the goons.

"Dammit! Won't you lot leave me alone?"

Steve made for the fence and managed to climb over but the men caught sight of him and without warning fired. A bullet grazed his leg and made him trip clumsily, but he kept going while ignoring the stinging ache it brought to him…

_I can't let them get me…not until I know who they were…who she was…_

Note: Lee didn't tell every detail about Steve that he knew by Anna's command (little pussy…) but now at least Nina's back on her feet and wanting revenge against the Zaibatsu. Also I didn't explain about Steve's scar because I'm still wondering about how he could've gotten it myself. But anyway the Mafia is still trying to kill him at this point and the next chapter will eventually put Nina and Steve together in an ironic way (not anything Jerry Springer orientated!) R and R!


	3. Meeting you

Chapter 3: Meeting You…

During nightfall, Nina found an old abandoned dojo, where she decided to sharpen her dulled skills and contemplate on her next move. No weapons were used, just her and a training dummy she found in the back of the building. She made a kick to its face, then whirled around and made another, followed by a fluency of repetitive slaps. Each connection she made with the dummy triggered the return of memories, those that had a constant protagonist- Steve.

It numbed her mind to think about him; never shown such concern for a man…not since her father. She sighed at the thought of him.

"Had he not died things might've been different between Anna and me." She said to herself, continuing with her training.

Overloaded with stress, Nina took a break and closed her eyes to meditate in silence. She hadn't done this very often, and she nipped herself in the heels for not doing so. At a steady pace she began to erase all the distracting thoughts from her head, including the ones about men. She had no time for the butt sniffs and for a moment she almost became sexist. Once everything quieted around her she unintentionally fell asleep…

In the Distance

"She's alone sir," stated a deep, sinister voice, "shall I make my move?"

"Yes but do so with caution, we're dealing with an ex-assassin and I don't want to lose anymore men tonight." Came another voice through a communicator.

From a top the closest roof to the dojo the man leapt right above Nina's head, and she instantly awakened.

"Uh…what was…crap, not again!" she groaned, still half asleep.

Without thought she got back into her old self, retrieving her trusty gun and dagger from the window sill. Someone on the roof meant to kill her this night, but she wasn't going out like that. There were more clamors of footsteps than before, putting her even more so on edge. She hated being a sitting duck, waiting for the hunter to find its prey. She'd make the first move if truly necessary and by the looks of it was, so she treaded outside with the utmost caution and found nothing standing on the roof.

"There's no way…I definitely heard someone up there! Now where is he?"

"I'm right here." Came the voice from behind her.

When she turned around a sucker punch to the jaw was her reward. She stumbled back and rubbed her aching jaw with fury.

"I'm where you least expect me. Wherever you think I am, I'm somewhere else. Now then I've come here for one thing only-your head on a silver platter specially prepared for my boss!"

She scoffed. "The Dark Ninja…Raven. I thought I made it clear at the last tournament which one of us was the better assailant. Why do you want me so badly now?"

"Don't test me, Williams. Only recently did I realize that you are notorious in the assassinations of only the most prestigious of my bosses' benefactors. He doesn't bode well for the future now because of you and he says it's either your head or mine."

"Heh. Well I guess you'd better draw a line on your neck right now because I'm not going anywhere."

She got into her fighting stance and smirked. He did the same, his shades making a shine. It was time for a rematch between the two deadly murderers.

Raven made the first move, but almost forgot that Nina had weapons in her hands. She furiously shot at his head but Raven ducked just in time (and in a matrix kind of way without the slow mo) and sprung back. Nina tried to fire again but she was already out of bullets because she'd used it before.

Damn it how could I forget to reload! She thought.

"Humph, I would think the world's most feared assassin would remember such a trivial matter, but I guess we all have our flaws." The ninja scoffed.

"I don't need a gun to take you down!" declared Nina.

"Then don't use any!"

Tossing the useless weapon aside, Nina charged at Raven assaulting him with the sides of her hands. This caught him off guard a little, but he easily took the hits and then retaliated with a sharp blow to the gut. She tucked herself in to relieve the pain and still continued to show no mercy. While raising her leg swooped up and over his head and as he lowered up the other came back around and knocked him back. He did a forward spring and came flying feet first into her and rolled back on his feet. Nina was growing tired of this back and forth mess; she wanted to end it once and for all. Retreating, she took the time to charge up her ki to max and use her most powerful attack, the Power Charge.

"Die!" she cried out while arching her entire body for one swift slash.

Yet the ninja only smiled arrogantly. She hadn't noticed it and began to strike but at that exact moment it seemed like Raven was-going through her! He'd become transparent and jumped right into her body, coming through the other side! Nina couldn't see it nor feel it in her body, which made her freak out within her own mind. Suddenly he was behind her again, a blade against her back.

"The Phantom Warp, one of my favorite abilities not only allows me to avoid your attack but turn the tables on my opponent. Your rush to finish me off is also very sloppy, Williams. Maybe they overestimated you…"

He initiated the blade by driving it deep in her back, sending a spine chilling echo across the city. It called forth many attentions and this put a severe dent in Raven's task, but he persisted to get it into a vital organ. The assassin reluctantly pulled out.

"Ahhh!"

"Well that was pointless. Now you're too weak to fight."

Shaking, she crooked her neck to see him and said, "I won't lose to a coward who hides in the shadows. I've yet to show you what I can really do."

Once again she prepared herself, this time with more gusto than before. Insulted, Raven swung his blade to and fro trying to land on a spot that would put her down. Nina dodged every attempt at her vitals, and then smacked the blade out of his hand with her trusty dagger. It made a cut in his right hand.

"Shouldn't use a weapon you can't hold on to."

Baring his teeth the ninja disappeared again only this time he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Agh, another disappearing act…give me a break." Moaned Nina.

Then came the roar of the violent bird right above the blonde's head just inches away from blasting her skull when she made a quick roll out of reach and made him without cause hit the concrete. Once on her feet she gracefully swooshed his body off the ground and made him land on his back. Without mercy she followed up her assault by flinging her dagger into his other hand going through the concrete. Raven hollered like a dying lion as his treasure was repeatedly trampled upon.

"Thought you'd get me eh? I know your fighting style all to well ninja, even if I haven't had the pleasure of battling against your kind."

Casually she stepped on the hand she cut earlier so she had him completely pinned down. Raven stared menacingly at Nina, who was having the time of her life.

"I'll say it again, Raven. No one who ever knows my name ever lives."

He lowered his constricted head and laughed ludicrously. "Even if you do kill me Williams, there'll be others and even more than that afterwards. My organization isn't the only one after your head."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," she said rudely, "now I'm going to save you the torture you'll get at HQ and decapitate you right now, so try not to scream too much ok?"

Raven said nothing. She took this as an approval and grabbed on of his blades easing it towards his neck…but she was brought to a halt as she heard a gun shot extremely close by.

"Dammit! If that's who I think it is then-"she paused at the sight of someone running down the street.

She couldn't make out who it was but for the situation she was in she didn't want to know.

"Looks like you're off the hook, ninja. Do me a favor and DON'T bother to come after me."

In haste she stepped of Raven and ran to save herself from whatever was following her.

"Wait!" cried out a man in a hurry.

She did not try to listen because in truth if you concentrated too much on a chaser's voice you'd lose focus on where you where headed.

"There he is!" more voices in the mist.

There after a man…thought Nina.

This made her slow down bit but only enough to take a breather. Unexpectedly a surge of pain came up through her back and caused Nina to take a dive into the ground, out cold.

The running man kept on doing so, not turning back just like it was with Nina.

"They've slowed down a bit but I still need to lose 'em!" said Steve Fox under exhausted breath.

Another shot rang, this time it was away from him.

"Ah, they've gone crazy now there shootin' innocent people!"

He rushed to where he heard the sound come from and found the woman he'd been trying to follow in the middle of the street, not showing any motion. Worried, he rushed to her side and held her up.

"Ma'am are you okay? Wake up!" he sniveled.

Very faintly, Nina opened her eyes to see who it was talking to her.

"Unn…"

"Oh, good. They must've missed you!" he exclaimed.

"They who, who are you? Your voice…so familiar…" she whispered.

"Don't try to talk. I'm going to take you to the hospital and everything will be okay."

He picked her up and carried her in his arms. For a second time that night, Nina fell asleep.

* * *

3 Days Later…

Steve Fox entered the room where Nina was being treated. She was already up and full of activity, not recalling much of the incident or who was involved. He entered the door with a wide smile.

"Hello now lady! Are you feeling better?" he asked.

The woman's mouth hung open enough to where a hoard of flies could enter. She closed her eyes then reopened them again to see if it was true, and it was. Her son, Steve Fox had come to her when she was trying so hard to avoid him.

"No…" she said coyly.

Note: Added my dark hero Raven in because the original chapter wasn't long enough for me. If you're wondering about him, he managed to escape even though it wasn't as alluring as when he got in. And since Tokyo police seem too be slow this time of day…the Mafia is an unknown element now. They could be hiding away in the dark, or could have lost track of the guy, who's to know! R and R!


	4. In Denial

Note: To Angus; wow! I had no clue that Kazuya is Steve's dad! It makes sense though seeing as how both he and Nina were incapacitated at that time. But it's just so wierd! That means Jin and Steve are half brothers! To JC-1225; I'm glad your likin' it! I respond well to reviews and you keep me going! To Thunderxtw; cool beans, man!

Chapter 4: In Denial

She saw him that much was certain. What she didn't see or more like what she didn't want to see was her son. All that trouble she went through just to avoid him, even during the tournament and he'd come to her. Saved her. There was a huge lump in the assassin's throat as she watched Steve walk up to her.

"Hey, you're that actress aren't you? The one from Bad Blood?" he wondered.

"Huh?"

Nina almost forgot about the film she'd starred in along with her sister. She wondered why it was already out so early…

"You're a pretty good actress ma'am, and an even better fighter. I would think you'd be the kind of person to enter a tournament or something."

When he said this it reminded her of the Iron Fist. She couldn't allow him to recall her in any way otherwise it might jeopardize her mission.

"Uh, no I'd never be in anything like that. I went through training before the movie and haven't taken anything else since. I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about."

Steve fell silent for a moment then flashed a bouquet of flowers. "Here you are. I hope you like irises."

_No way…how in the world could he…it's got to be a coincidence that he'd give me these!_

Meekly Nina took them and sank into her bed. Steve understood that she was still not feeling well and decided to leave.

"You'll be in my prayers…Nina Williams." He said with softness while exiting the room.

Taken aback, Nina gracefully squeezed the flowers in her arms and put them aside. She put her hand to her head and sighed.

"Curse him! I shouldn't feel anything towards him, towards anyone! Why is he changing me!"

There was too much pressure on her and with the wounds on her body it was taking a toll on her life. An intervention was needed.

"I need to call a nurse up here." She said struggling to reach the call button.

Downstairs, one of the newest nurses was assigned to her room in place of the previous one who mysteriously disappeared. She was the youngest of the nurses. Taking her clipboard, the woman rode aboard the elevator to Nina's room where she was impatiently awaiting her arrival.

"Hello is everything alright?" she asked politely.

"No I'm not, and I wouldn't have called you otherwise." Nina grumbled.

"Well what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm a little stressed out and it's not doing me good with these wounds I have. Can you maybe give me something to take care of it?"

"Sure. Just wait one second." She went over to the window and prepared medicine for Nina. "So what was it that made you stressed out?"

Nina hesitated to say it, but since it was only her nurse and a total stranger she figured it wouldn't make a difference.

"My…relative…my son came in here just a while ago and gave me these flowers. The thing is it was the first time in 21 years that I'd actually met him face to face."

Baffled, the nurse turned to her and stared in disbelief. "But you barely look like you're in your twenties! How can you manage to stay looking so young?"

"Uh, I just stay fit is all. A little surgery here and there…"

With the medicine in hand, the nurse leisurely gave it to Nina. "Really? I heard that even in plastic surgery it's easy to tell a woman's age. Yet you seem unchanged. Could it be that you were…preserved?"

Ugh, so many questions…and that last one nipped her in the heel.

"Preserved, no. I don't-"

"I mean cryosleep. The frozen slumber that keeps everything intact: The fleshes, blood, even the innards like maybe a woman's ovaries. So perfect…"

_How would she even know something like that?_ This was really bothering her. Swallowing her pills was more a task than listening to the conversation.

"So how'd it happen then? The man who left earlier was indeed your son but no records in this hospital or any in the world state you giving birth."

"And why would you need to know about his birth! It's none of your damn business so why don't you get out while I'm still stable!"

The nurse heaved a sigh and said, "Oh, dear sister. There's nothing you can do to me now; in a few minutes you'll be dead."

That voice! She instantly recognized it as Anna and forgetting that she was injured attempted to attack her. It failed miserably.

"I grow so very disgusted with you every second of my life, so much I couldn't wait to kill you myself since Lee's a traitor and Raven's a failure. I was shocked to find out that you'd been with child all that time we were in stasis, and that he ended up being in the tournament! Not only that but now I'm an aunt…me of all people an aunt to one of your children! There's no forgiving you after this Nina, just like you Steve is a gift from hell and neither of you shall be allowed to live. The so-called medicine I gave you was actually a poison that'll first paralyze and then cause instant death!"

"D-da-am-n…" she struggled to breath.

"I wish I could say it's been fun but, it hasn't. In any case the first thing to go is your voice then it slowly travels down, so unless you can make that call button Nina death is eminent. Ta ta!"

In a casual sense she exited with a snicker. Nina's eyes grew wide and shocked as she could feel the poison take effect. No longer could she speak, not even scream. Panicking she made for the call button once more and barely grazed it when her closest arm finally fell numb. Her eyes glazed over and she began to lose sight of the room. Toppling over the bed she laid there, as the rest of the paralysis occurred. A sadness never felt in twenty years came over her though she could not cry now.

_I shouldn't have let Steve go_, she told herself, _none of this would have happened if I didn't let him leave…_

Note: Thanks for the reviews friends! To Thunderxtw, I _just_ realized that my story and yours had similarities and I think I actually was having yours in mind when I wrote this. That's my bad! I was trying to go for a similar concept but with a different plot. I'll change it more so it's not so close. Now Nina's dying and Steve is out of reach, and things are going great for Anna (which isn't good…) I'll update quicker is I get a speedy review(s).


	5. The Gripping Truth

Note: I know I say this a lot but thanks for reading my stories! And credit goes to Angus for the history behind Steve's arm. It's very useful to my story!

Chapter 5: The Gripping Truth

"Miss Williams…"

A voice repeated itself in the assassin's ear.

"Miss Williams…open your eyes…"

Baby blue shown brilliantly from below a figure's point of view. Nina started to focus her vision on the silhouette and when it was clear she saw a man she'd hoped to be dead- Dr. Bonsconovich.

"Y-you! The one who…wait…how can I be…"

"Alive you were to say? True, miss Williams you were on the verge of death but apparently you managed to reach the call button in time. The doctors cured you of the poison and fired the nurse who went up to your room before the incident. Later on they called me and told me to take you into my hands once again."

"Why the hell would they call you! Are you planning some more goddamn experiments on me? After all I'm your most profitable guinea pig, am I right!"

He held his hand up. "I have no desire to do anymore lab-related testing with the Mishima Zaibatsu. I have found the solution to reviving my dead daughter and that's what matters."

"I'm so happy for you!" she blurted out in the most sarcastic way possible. "Now I'll be going back-"

"There's no where left for you to go back to miss Williams. The place where you made your stay is completely leveled and many people were killed in the process. Owners state to never allow you to access any residency in Japan."

"…Raven…" she murmured.

Dr. B granted her freedom from the room but not his homestead. Nina felt utterly lost and alone, but there were some things that went unsolved in her mind. Only this Russian man would have the answers.

"Why were Anna and I put into a cold sleep in the first place?"

"Oh, come on now you know why. You volunteered for it."

"Don't give me that! There was something else, another reason for us as sisters to be put away for 15 years that you're not telling me! Start spilling it, old timer!"

Her threats were fierce but hollow. She was still far too wobbly to fight and she had no weapons on her.

"It was Kazuya who wanted it this way. HE simply chose you two because of the convenience, not to mention that you siblings were in such a deep rivalry towards each other that you didn't notice a set up take place. Lee purposefully got involved with you and Anna because he was at the time in league with Kazuya. It was all thought out from the day he took over to when I created the cold sleep machine."

Kazuya. That name still made her want to vomit. He'd been a grade A asswipe since the day he hired her to kill Heihachi, an assignment that failed miserably.

"I think I know who my next target is…"

"Please don't be so rash, Williams. Kazuya has become more powerful since his death and rebirth and-"

"He's to blame for my memory loss, betrayal AND the exploitation of my body! You know what I'm talking about…"

Dr. B stepped to the other side of the room. "Ah, yes. The test to see if a human in cold sleep could give birth to a living being. Steve Fox is his name?"

She nodded in remorse. Dr. B opened his mouth as if he wished to add more but he wasn't sure of himself. Nina saw this gesture and glared at him.

"Well?" she urged impatiently.

"Are you curious as to the boy's origins?" he inquired.

"Why would I be? He came from me and that's all there is to it."

"But it takes two to tango miss Williams. I'm referring to the other parent…"

"Oh," she thought abruptly. She hadn't even thought about Steve's biological father. "Who is it if it even matters?"

"It matters a great deal it does. On Steve's left arm is a scar which symbolizes a piece of his heritage, a piece which I'm sad to say isn't very pleasant."

"Do I really want to know this? Just the thought of me having a kid alone is aching…"

"There was no other man who wished to sacrifice just a sperm…"

"Would you get one with it!"

"We had no choice but to use…"

"WHAT?"

"…the sperm of Kazuya Mishima was the only thing available to us."

Nina started to gag on her own tongue. She acted deaf for a moment, not wanting to hear such utter revolt. It was obvious that it came through clearly and she was facing delirium.

"He couldn't complain or say no because he was 'dead' and G Corporation was just trying to bring him back. I had no strong ties with the Mishima's anymore since The King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 so I asked for the use of his sperm and-"

Without hesitation Nina socked Dr. B in the gut and pushed him against the bed. He spit up and lay back, coughing rapidly.

"You just thought you could get away with it all didn't you? That precious daughter of yours is all that mattered and you went to the greatest lengths to bring her back. Well Doctor, I'm afraid that you won't be getting to see her anytime soon…"

She grasped his neck in both her hands and swiftly squeezed his vocal cords. He squirmed and kept mouthing words but Nina never gave in. Then he pulled out a device with a button on it and pressed it, falling back into the dominant force of the assassin. Not paying attention to much else, this act of murder was ceased when a window burst open and a scary-looking figure wielding a sword dashed for her. Pulling the blade back he aimed for her arms and would've surely chopped them off hadn't she drawn back. Now on the verge of an all-out rampage, Nina leaped out of the window and ran a great distance away from the house.

The skeletal man began to pursue her but was stopped. "Don't go after her Yoshimitsu, if she survives this day then she will return."

Consoled, he drew his sword back into the scabbard and aided his friend.

* * *

In a small café merely a few streets down from Dr. B's home, Steve Fox was having a cup of coffee and practically falling asleep from the boredom that Japan's sports channels brought. When it came to sports he was confident that Boxing could beat no other.

"I should've stayed in Britain. At least there was something to entertain me…"

Just as his head fell back he noticed a blonde-haired woman wearing a white and red lacy outfit and matching boots come his way. He sprung up eagerly only to realize she wasn't heading in his direction after all. She had a nervous countenance.

"Uh, excuse me miss!" he waved his hands at her; she did a double take and cautiously came toward him.

"Yes, what do you want!"

"You look a little shook up there. Mind if I get you something to drink?"

"That's ok, I'm fine. It's just that when I came down here this crazy woman came out of nowhere and was armed with knives and a gun! She terrorized an entire street into submission and kept asking if anyone's seen a golden blonde man around."

Sternly, he got out of his seat and put some yen on the table. He stretched out his hand for hers but she hesitated.

"Why are you so eager to help me?" she questioned.

"As my father once told me and I've once told a woman, never turn down a lady in need."

She was easily moved by his chivalry and took his hand as they walked out of the café together. The woman motioned near the street she'd come from.

"Over there is where I last ran into her."

"Hmmm…I already see someone coming…"

It was a woman whom he did see, a woman he had familiarized himself with since that day. Once the fair-hair and sapphire eyes were visible it wasn't hard to figure out.

"Nina Williams!" he said somewhat taken aback.

"You know her?"

"Sort of…"

Nina had her arm crossed over her chest and a dagger in hand. Once they had made eye contact she flung the weapon at full speed, so fast Steve couldn't dodge it in time. He leaped out of the way only to have it drive into the meatiest part of the brit's body-his scar.

"Agh!" he cringed, signaling the aid of the girl.

"Hold still and I'll pull it out!" she said while slowly and nervously drawing it from his flesh.

"Wait a sec!" he tried to stop her but then something happened. A few lightning bolts emitted from the bleeding scar, shocking the poor girl into a knockout. She fell by his side.

Kneeling further down to comprehend what he'd done, Steve could only manage to hear the assassin's words.

"At first I thought Kazuya should die…but now I think you should be dealt with first…_my dear sweet child_…"

"What are you talking about?"

Note: Yes they do seem to meet each other in the craziest ways but I have to keep it this way. Thanks again for the reviews guys! I think this is the most I gotten for only 4 chapters in the making which really makes me feel good! And remember Thunderxtw and jc-1225, if you find any stories about Nina or have any of your own don't forget to post them on our C2 community! Until the next chapter…


	6. Unlucky Day

Chapter 6: Unlucky Day

"Don't bother acting all shocked, I don't have the time or the will to explain how you came to be." the blond assassin stepped treacherously towards her crouching son.

"A-are you really-"

"Sigh, what did I just say! You being here has caused me to loose apart of myself that's important in my life. A constant burden is what you've become and it's time I lifted it off my shoulders!"

Finishing her words, Nina rushed Steve in a blinding moment-you could barely keep up with her! Taken aback but not off his guard, Steve tried to defend himself while still drinking in all that she had to say. With yet another dagger in her hand, she aimlessly flung it in the young boxer's face until it made a minor cut on his cheek. The stinging sensation did not bother him one bit, and now that he was flustered Steve cut off Nina's assault by spinning around and knocking her off her feet. She fell down hard.

"I'm still confused ma'am..." he said in a huff, "how could you possibly be my mother? You look old enough to be my sister or something! And why are we doing this?"

"I told you, I'm not going to explain myself! You were a mistake and that's all that needs to be said."

"Well I'm thinking that you've got a whole story to tell! Either that or your insane..."

With haste she scrambled back on her feet and stared hard at him. Out the corner of her eye she spotted the same girl she'd had an unpleasant encounter with earlier.

"Still so attached are you?" she asked slyly.

"If you mean do I still hope for a relationship with you...then yes. I never would put down something as important as family even at my age. I just want to-"

"Maybe you will after this little incentive." she declared, leaping over Steve and by Lili.

As the girl opened her eyes to see what was going on, Nina's hand was over her mouth firmly and she egged on Steve to react.

"What are you doing? Don't be so rash!"

"I'll be whatever I want! I'm the greatest assassin in the world and you...your just a boxer who can't even meet my standards! If she's really so special then you'll come and take her but just be prepared to kill me, because I want to kill you."

He was not buying into any of her talk. The way she proclaimed herself to be the world's greatest assassin right down to threatening to kill Lili was downright fake. Steve knew she was bluffing but decided to play along.

"I won't let you take her away from me!" he announced almost like a bad actor.

Damn, I hope she didn't catch that...

He's such a bad liar, but I guess I am too if he caught my bluff. Looks like he got something from me other than a pretty face...

Nina dropped Lili without care and stomped up to Steve childishly.

"Alright I give. This was all just a bad attempt at trying to forget my past and I guess it's time I told you the truth."

"Really?" he met her face to face. "Like why I never knew you until now..."

She could already sense it. The gullibility the man had was to a staggering high. Now she could pull off yet another bizarre stunt.

"Of course. And it isn't for whatever reasons you believe because I didn't even know about you until the tournament you first appeared in. Now are you fully prepared to know the truth?"

She slid a hand onto his collarbone in a nurturing sense. Steve's eyes widened in wonder.

"It's because I was-betrayed!" in a split second she'd snapped his shoulder, making him gasp in pain. "Now then Steve Fox, you will not remember a word I have said from this day nor will you try to pursue me any longer. Nina Williams is just a name of a person and nothing more. Understand?"

"Hey wait! Stop hurting him!" cried out Lili unable to move her legs.

Instead of listening Nina cracked his shoulder once more and put him to sleep

She shoved him down and glanced at Lili, then sped off. The girl from Monaco started to shed foreign tears not simply for Steve but for the situation he was in. Not even her father going bankrupt was as depressing as this. Struggling to get up, she could only drag her body near his. Gazing up at the sky did her no good so she put her head on his stomach and patiently awaited a sign of hope.

Hours later Lili was mobile again and still the streets had turned ghostly. She rose up and noticing Steve shook him vigorously for a response.

"Hey, wake up Steve! It's over come on get up!"

After shaking him violently for a while he came to and first noticed her face.

"The girl from the bar...what are you doing here..."

"Forget about that! We need to get out of here, to a safer place until the tournament starts. Are you following?"

"I guess," he said sluggishly, "but answer me this first, was there someone else here earlier?"

Note: Hi again! Been too long hasn't it? Well now that it's Thanksgiving Break and can totally devote my time and energy to You might be wondering how snapping a person's collarbone makes them lose there memory. Well while I was talking to my friend about that new Aeon Flux game that came out and all of a sudden we started discussing ways to cause memory loss. She said that if you apply enough force to the base of a person's neck and shoulder at the same time then the pressure shoots up into the brain (obviously wherever memory is used) and causes temporary memory loss from that point. I was a little skeptical of this, but I was still thinking it was cool! R and R and don't lose faith!


	7. Shut Down

Chapter 7: Shut Down

Feeling empty Steve wandered aimlessly inside his mind. Something very important happened and he can't remember what. The girl he was associating himself with didn't seem to have the answers but she was trying to help and that was a good thing.

"Do you want to go back?" she asked.

"To what? I don't even get what happened to me… Are you sure you didn't see anyone?"

"That blonde haired woman came back and attacked you. Before she did she said something strange…she claimed to be your mother…"

Steve froze. He'd feared the worst of his roots to be true and according to Lili they were. The woman he knew to be his mom was trying to kill him, instilling the thought that she didn't want him as a child.

"I'm glad…I'm glad I know the truth. It saved me from searching and wanting to know who I am but still the thought angers me. Why wouldn't she-"

"There's no telling why. She must have her reasons."

Enraged Steve balled up a fist. "There is no reason for any parent to not want to take care of their child! But if she has something to say I want to hear it for myself. Will you come with me?"

With hesitance Lili nodded and they left the apartment she was staying in.

"At last! I can finally be conscious free and live my life the way I want to!" proclaimed Nina.

She was showing pride in silence, no one could hear her for miles. Yet there was something eerie about it, like she felt her victory was in vain. Holding her dagger in her right hand she clenched it firmly to get all of the guilt out of her system.

"What is this?" she thought aloud. "Normally I wouldn't give a rat's ass about hurting someone, but this man…"

Trying to forget she shook her head vigorously and put her dagger away. "Feh! Why am I letting this bother me? He can rot in hell if it'll keep his distance! Now I can focus on more important issues…like Kazuya Mishima."

In her ignorance she recalled Dr. B and Yoshimitsu having the knowledge of his whereabouts. If she were to exact 'revenge' she'd have to cooperate with them fully.

"Damn…there not going to just tell me and I really hate compromising…"

Meanwhile at Dr.B's homestead…

"So you'll find her pursuing Steve Fox somewhere downtown and she won't be willing to listen to your words. Take her down by any means and things might settle down. Understand?"

His head bowed down in respect, Yoshimitsu mumbled something foreign and then disappeared into the sky…

Note: Sorry for the long wait but there is a plus-I have a laptop now! (Applause)

So I will update weekly at my convenience. This isn't my best chapter since I sort of skimmed through previous chapters but the holidays will do that to you! Thanks for being patient!


	8. Pursuing Luck

Chapter 8: Pursuing Luck

Around the concrete jungle that is Japan there is but a few areas where nature is preserved-now it's being exploited for the hunt Yoshimitsu has begun. He leaped on branches with ease and dodged the winds forceful movements to trace the smallest evidence of her presence. Ever so quiet and stealthful he was, so much so that the Irish woman could rely on nothing but her instinct.

As Yoshimitsu drew closer, Nina became more relaxed and finally stopped in a remote part of the outer city.

"Where do I go next?" she thought aloud.

Glancing left and right did her no good so she figured her best bet would to travel to the other side of the city, where the Mishima Empire was located.

"So much for the element of surprise…"

The former samurai's breath quickened with anticipation s he edged closer to his target. Her backside was wide open for the perfect strike then retreat, but Yoshimitsu did not believe in not giving his victims a fighting chance. He only wanted to wound her to make the task easier.

She began moving again and so did he, matching every sound on point so he wouldn't raise her guard. Little did he know that Nina rarely, if ever, let down her guard.

It was taking too long. Yoshimitsu became impatient and daringly prepared an attack, but it was sooner than it should have been. While coming down Nina spun around aiming at the air to get him off balance. It didn't work, but he was unable to make a decisive hit.

"You! Why have you followed me here? I've got nothing against you!" she demanded.

"Dr. Bonsconovitch…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"The doctor does not want you to return so he asked me to slay you. I ask that you not resist or the pain will only worsen."

Nina gritted her teeth savagely. "Don't resist, you really don't know who I am do you? Not even a freak like you can stop me."

"…A…_frrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaak_……" there was a disturbing threat in his throat followed by a random strike.

Nina sprang back for it only to cut her suit. She snickered like a devious witch.

"A fighter gets riled up by mere words…feh! You're such a loser. With that attitude you'll never get to kill me."

Yoshimitsu wished to prove her wrong right then and did not let up on her. Every stroke he made had a purpose and Nina could feel that he was giving it his all. He aimed for her vitals and at one point her throat, but she ducked and a tree took the hit instead. Countering was almost impossible with his weapon constantly coming for her but she came up with ways to weaken his offense.

Making another rush he rapidly poked her face, leaving a dozen cuts and a sour emotion. For only a second did she cringe then she swooped under to grab the handle of the sword.

"You're…very bold…" he claimed. "But foolish…"

Twisting his wrist out of place he broke free of her grasp and shoved her aside. Nina did a backwards somersault into a bushel to recuperate. The more they fought the more hopeless it seemed. There was no way to attack him without the sword as his main defense.

"Look you, I have a more important task to do and you're getting in my way!"

"I cannot return without a body…nor can I allow you to escape."

"Suit yourself! But I'm not sitting around for this any longer!"

Sprinting out of the bushes Nina ran on high heels to the end of the woods. In a huff Yoshimitsu followed by hovering with the use of his versatile weapon. A grim attempt at a smile formed on his face.

Exhausted by the time she reached the end, Nina buckled down trying to catch her breath. Heavy winds blew across her cut up face and it stung worse than a bee's behind. Her eyes began to water and when she opened them fully to see her surroundings she was in shock. Beyond this point was nothing but a cliff and a crevice of abyss below. Trapped was she for Nina knew that the samurai was still lingering in the woods somewhere waiting for her.

"Dammit! That bastard has the upper hand now…"

Just to see her odds against survival Nina peeked into the depths and hardened her resolve.

"No choice then. I have to get this guy off my back and get the hell out of here in one piece."

When she turned around her sights were set on a skeleton skull. Taken aback she stumbled backwards and closer to the edge.

"It's over!" he roared while charging head first into her stomach.

Nina could feel doom in this place, in herself. This was not going to be the place where she would die and nor would it be by this man's hands. Resisting his force she powered up her own and flung him off, the sword slipping out of his hand for the first time since they started.

"Got it!" exclaimed Nina as she reached for his blade.

"_Nooooooooooooooooo…_" hissed Yoshimitsu, a strange yet visible aura surrounding him.

Nina stopped, cocking her head at her assailant wondering what to do next. Almost instantly the glow appeared around the sword as well and it began to float in mid-air.

"What the-"

"The sword is mine to wield only. Those who are not worthy and try to claim it suffer a fate worse than death. The agonizing torture and misery that its power brings…a power only I truly understand. You are staring at a dead man who by pure luck is wandering this world with no purpose but to help those less fortunate. No mortal can comprehend how fortune works."

Grey shaded the woman's face.

"You're wrong. I know better than anyone how some people get lucky and others don't. It's a matter of sacrifice you see. When one thing…or a person…is lost then there is room for gain. You losing your past life to this object and then being alive right now is proof of that."

"Lies! I told you no mortal can understand, especially a bloodthirsty wench like you! Huuuurrraaaah!"

Without further movement Nina closed her eyes.

"Then let's test your theory and mine…right now."

The impact of their bodies left the woods to deaf ears. Knocked of the edge Nina plummeted into obscurity, leaving Yoshimitsu satisfied. Bowing respectively he sheathed his sword and teleported out of vision.

Back in Tokyo…

Televisions all over switched from commercials to the news at once. People bustling through the streets paused whatever they were doing and looked up. An announcer was shown alongside the most hated man in Japan, Heihachi Mishima.

"Good evening everyone! This is the Nippon News with Tekken Zaibatsu's returning CEO Heihachi Mishima. So you're telling us that you'll be having yet another Iron Fist Tournament to make up for the previous one?"

"Yes. That last tournament had no relevancy whatsoever due to the fact that it was misguided by an…ehem…let's just say unofficial member of the Mishima Empire. Therefore whoever won that tournament doesn't qualify for the prize, but in this tournament which will be called the Dark Resurrection, those who didn't win the 5th tournament will have a second chance a glory and naturally bragging rights. This time I will gladly give away my position, wealth and publicity to the one who can defeat me and my surprise fighter who unlawfully held the previous tournament."

"And there you have it! This is going out to all the wards of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, register now and be given a second chance at fame! Stay tuned for more breaking information at Nippon News!"

Among the many stunned viewers were Steve and Lili, who saw this as the perfect opportunity to find what they were looking for.

"Steve this is what I've been waiting for! A chance to show off my abilities to the world…and to my father. And I'm sure that woman we met will be there too. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course, it seems my luck is growing the more and more I progress…"

Hours later…

Pure darkness covered the woodlands and the moon was aligned to where anything that got under its glow was visible, including living things. Out of the crevice crawled the same woman who earlier supposedly fell to her doom and although she was alive, there was no 'life' left within her body. It was work just to stand up and she fell a few times before making it to the top. Her suit was ripped and tattered to the point were she was almost nude and her hair now rested on her shoulders. Despite her poor appearance all she could do was chuckle to herself. The goal was to prove Yoshimitsu wrong and she'd done just that.

"I can only thank my father for this…" she whispered under hot breath. "now I can go-"

Moving such worn out limbs was the worst thing she could do. After the first step she fell again and this time she didn't bother getting up.

"And now…I go to sleep and hope I…wake…up…"

And she didn't wake up…not until after 5 sunsets.


	9. Time of Reckoning

Chapter 9: Time of Reckoning

It felt great, this feeling of immortality that Nina instilled within herself. But deep down she knew that nothing was as it seemed. Making a full recovery was possible since she practically hibernated for almost a week, but now she was without a means of preparation or place to go to. Stressed out, she decided that only getting out of the forest should be her main priority.

Once the cliff was a feint memory, Nina headed aimlessly into the city fully aware of the news that was spreading. The King of Iron Fist was back with a vengeance and Nina was all but thrilled.

"They'll all be here…" she said to herself, "including Steve."

Anxious, she disregarded the people who stared at her as she walked by and rudely barged into an unsuspecting person's home. Her clothes were in ruins and she was dirty from both the perspiration and the wilderness. She needed a bath, plain and simple. Even if it meant using a total stranger's shower she was still a beautiful and well-groomed woman and had to keep it that way. Eventually the owners did notice a smell waft from the living room all the way upstairs into the bathroom and assumed it to be their child.

"Pewww! Ichiro is that you? Did you fall in something on the way home?" wondered the mother.

There was no response. She got an annoyed look on her face and knocked on the door like she was the police.

"Ichiro! What is that smell!"

Water started to run and it muffled her voice. Nina knew the woman was right by the door but she didn't care. As soon as she was clean and dressed she would leave them well alone…or if she had any clothes she would. No way could she wear that suit now so instead she'd have to borrow from the Mrs.

The lady went back into the room and waited for her 'son' to come out but was caught off guard by the sight of a young woman peering out of the door.

"What the? Who the hell are you!" she demanded to know in a startled voice.

Nina rolled her eyes and while trying to keep the towel around her from falling came up the woman.

"Listen, I need some clothes and I don't have time to explain why. Just give me something."

"Excuse you? I want you out of my house right now or I'm calling the police!" she threatened.

"No you won't." Nina edged closer. "This is an emergency and I need to keep moving or I might fail."

"Y-you're a criminal aren't you? People are coming to my house to find you…"

Annoyed, Nina pushed her out of the way and fumbled through the dresser and the closet, utterly disgusted with what she found. The woman was already dialing numbers on the phone.

"I guess this'll have to do…" she said pulling out a slimming purple jumpsuit.

"Hey, no! That was a gift from my husband!"

"Tough old hag. And tell your so-called husband that no one in their right mind would give this to somebody as a gift unless they we're trying to cut calories. See ya!"

She blushed, staring at her figure before reaching for the phone again. When she looked up to see her Nina had disappeared.

* * *

Once again the participants of the last tournament were gathered together for another fight-a valid fight so says Heihachi Mishima. This meant that most of the fighters would have to relive nightmarish battles, especially Jin Kazama. Ever since Jinpachi's 'rebirth' that same evil that controlled him has come back.

But for Steve and Lili there was no risk or hazard. Nina's son was perfectly content with another round so long as she showed up. Lili had to win for her father's sake so no amount of stress could bring her down.

In the lobby of the grand suite that Heihachi provided for the fighters, Steve was impatiently pacing back and forth. Lili just sat behind him staring out of boredom since the first round didn't start until tomorrow.

"Steve, you'll make a hole in the ground if you keep doing that! Sit down I'm sure she'll come eventually."

"I can't. I don't even think I'll be able to sleep until she walks through that door."

After 15 minutes of waiting the door finally spun around and around and someone came in. Steve had nodded off when he sat down, but arose quickly to see who it was. It wasn't Nina. Instead a wave of silver hair caught the boxer's eye and immediately a sigh followed. Lee Chaolan walked in trying to be all suave as usual but it didn't impress anyone.

"Hello everyone! The new King of Iron Fist has arrived!" he proclaimed proudly with his hands in the air.

There was dead silence until the smart mouthed Hwoarang yelled, "You suck!"

Embarrassed, Lee cleared his throat and did a double take at Steve and Lili. He gave a knowledgeable sneer and approached them.

"Well, well if it isn't the test-tube baby! How goes your search for mommy?"

"How do you know about me?"

"Did some research on all of the competitors before I got here so I'll be ready for what I'm up against and this lovely lady too."

Lili rolled her eyes with discontentment. "What are you like forty-something? Keep walking Mr. Grey Hair…"

"Wha? No way that's impossible! The silver dye is supposed to be covering it!" he played with his hair nervously and continued on his way.

Behind the nearest wall he could find he saw the deadly brunette propped up and sporting some casual wear for a change. She had on a red blouse with a skirt that barely went beyond her knees and crimson pumps. Her makeup however seemed to still draw attention to herself. Lee was stunned.

"Interesting fashion choice, Anna. It is so unlike you to not show any skin even at an event like this."

"Save it, Lee. Only reason I'm dressed all insecure is to avoid attention from a certain Neanderthal…"

"Who? I mean there are so many others than myself to choose from…"

Just as he'd said that there was a thunderous blast coming from the hotel door followed by a booming roar. Anyone for mile could hear the battle cry of the self-proclaimed champion Craig Marduk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he wailed with satisfaction. "Who's ready to get their ass whooped by me, the new King of Iron Fist?"

Neither a comment nor an answer was given to him. All fighters in and outside the Tekken circuit declared him a dumb brute with no moral or useful values whatsoever.

Lee turned back to Anna. "That's him?"

She upsettingly nodded and strutted off back to her room. The silver devil sighed and caught sight of a golden hue. He spun around and sure enough there was Nina, the woman Steve had been pursuing all this time. He was already standing up and waiting to greet her.

"Hey, do you remember me? Our last encounter may not have been pleasant but-"

Nina completely ignored Steve. It was as if there was a brick wall between them and there was no way to get past it, but that still didn't kill his drive. She made her way over to the registration counter without sound or expression and in the same manner went to find her room. Obviously she wasn't in the mood to deal with the other fighters.

Disappointed, Steve sat back down next to Lili.

"Are you sure it's her?" he asked depressingly.

"Yeah, but maybe you should forget about this and use the tournament for another benefit. She knows who you are but doesn't seem to care."

"I can't just let this go! If she is what she is and hasn't accepted it then I have to show her that there's nothing to be ashamed of! Even if we end up fighting each other…"

Time went by fast, so fast in fact that once Steve and the others finally retired, it was already the next day. There was so much to be done and so much at risk, but that's what they live for. Today was the day of reckoning for the Tekken wards.

Note: Promising longer chapters in the future so try to bear with me!


	10. Jumping Ahead

Chapter 10: Jumping Ahead

At the crack of dawn Nina was one of the first to be fully dressed, wide awake and painfully being patient for the announcer to rear his ugly head. Others were either just now waking up or snoozing peacefully, acting as if they had nothing to worry about. Among the early birds was Kazuya Mishima, naturally keeping a mean distance from everyone else. Out of the corner of Nina's blue eye she could barely see him but easily felt his presence.

He's the one to blame…thought Nina loudly. Now I have even more dirty laundry that needs cleaning…

His side glance met hers but she quickly shot in another direction. Just then more fighters started to pour out of their rooms.

"About time you worthless-"Kazuya was cut off by the announcer.

"Warriors of the like I believe you know what time it is so let's cut to the chase! The first round starts in 10 minutes, which means you have 9 to prepare and 1 to look at the screen and see who you'll be up against. Best of luck!"

Without haste Nina searched for her name. It was on the second row right next to…Kazuya! Already she had to deal with him!

He saw this too and only turned away, obviously not bothered by his choice of opponent. At first her frustration got the better of her, but then she realized once he was dealt with all the other fighters would be a piece of cake. Maybe even Steve…

* * *

On Dragon's Nest near the mountains Nina sat near the fabled beast's head with her thoughts in the clouds. It was the first time she'd had things on her mind other than who she was fighting.

"If I do beat Kazuya, and I will, then what? Not like I'm going to kill him or anything." She then closed her eyes while a rush of adrenaline came into her body.

There had never been a fatality within the combat circuit between the main 8 rounds, so there obviously was no rule against it. Yes, it was perfect! With no end to her suffering if he survived, Nina made the decision to kill Kazuya.

"Hey!" came the shout of the rude Japanese man.

A sly smirk crept up Nina's face and she made no response.

"You seem pretty eager Williams. Some reason for that?"

"If you don't know then this battle will be your punishment for my pain."

Is eyebrow arched in question of her comment then he lowered his head.

"I have no clue what you're talking about but that doesn't matter. The sooner we fight the sooner I get my revenge."

"Ready…" called out the announcer as the two got into their stances. " FIGHT!"

One second after the announcer cut off Nina dashed head first for Kazuya planning every move she made. He sidestepped out of the way to cut her defense and swiftly punched into the crevice of her back. She stumbled and fell forward while trying to scurry onto her feet.

Spinning on all fours Nina made a connection with Kazuya's shin and sent him crashing down. Then her foot pinned him to the ground for only a few seconds; Kazuya squirmed beneath her. To break the hold Kazuya's kicked up into the air making Nina double backwards, yet not even for a moment did she let down her guard.

In the same fashion the assassin flung herself at her opponent, blinded by fury. It was difficult for Kazuya to keep his guard stable since she aimed at several parts of his body at once. Eventually it was broken and he took the blows to his face and chest for a good while.

"Had enough?" she asked hoping for a yes.

"Not even close."

"What a shame. I really will have to end this then…"

In her right hand her sacred dagger was drawn, catching Kazuya's eye. It sliced into the meat of his cheek; a decent flow of blood ebbed out proving this. He cringed slightly then retreated.

"Your not playing to win are you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Like I said before if you don't know then your punishment will set me free!"

With lightning speed the dagger whirled around in the air until it hit the grotesque scar on Kazuya's chest. His response was a bellowing roar followed by a collapse to the floor. The crimson juice poured out of him this time especially as he tried to take the dagger out.

"Looks like I hit your weak spot, Mishima. Do you feel it coming?" she snickered.

He gagged. "Wh-what's your motive? What could I have done to make you want to kill me?"

"G Corporation…Mishima Zaibatsu…cryosleep…resurrection…vitro fertilization…any of this making sense to you?"

His dull, listless expression told her no.

"When I was frozen those bastards at the Zaibatsu decided it was fine to use my body for reproductive purposes. At this time you were brought to life and it was only fortunate for them that you had no say in being used for the same purpose. After four years of being in the real world I discover that I have a 21 year old son participating in this tournament- I despise the thought that I could be used for such a trivial goal. What I still don't understand is why they went to all this trouble to produce some test tube baby…"

Kazuya's face remained confused. "What the hell are you talking about!"

Veins bulged out of her skull. "I can't believe they would put our DNA together!"

She pressed the dagger even further into his flesh. He let out another yelp of pain then shut his eyes.

"I may not be able to take it out on those lab rats but you're the next best thing! So die Kazuya Mishima!"

Note: Happy Valentine's Day/ Easter/ St. Patrick's Day/ April fool's Day/ any other holiday I left out. Reason I missed you guys all this time is that I may have finally launched my career as a writer! I've been tirelessly working on this novel of mine and after trying to find the right publisher these people at Long Ridge Writers Group have said that they would gladly review the first few chapters of my story to see if it was publishing material. If it is they'll help me make it better and send it to print, if not they'll request another publishing group for me to send it to. I'm really excited about this! So until that comes, I'll finish up my Fortune of Fox story and happily start another Tekken tale!


	11. Devil Revealed, Steve vs Jin

Chapter 11: Devil Revealed; Steve vs. Jin

Barely inches away from his core, Nina was more than ready to give the death blow. Before she could make contact there was a drastic change in Kazuya's demeanor. The blood red in his eyes, his grimace of a smile, the darkening of the flesh wound on his chest, it was all startling to Nina.

"_How foolish of me to think you could handle things on your own Kazuya. You can't even defeat this woman_…"

Nina hesitated, mixed thoughts raced inside her.

"No…I can handle her! Get out!" he screamed.

_Is he talking to himself?_ Nina questioned but quickly discarded the idea. "What are you!"

Gradually the transformation from man to monster began, with his skin turning lavender and claws forming. His thin, translucent wings and tail sprouted from his body as did the horns on his head.

"_That's none of your concern wench. You were never to witness the inner being within the vessel called Kazuya, and now that you have_…"

Once more his eyeballs glowed but this time in a different hue more similar to his own flesh. Nina could sense the devastation drawing near and without a second to lose rolled away from the blast. She was not even close to winning since this new threat has entered with fresh health while some of hers has been lost.

Taking advantage of his openness, the assassin attempted to grab Devil with the Leaping Heel Hold. Unfortunately Devil predicts this move and viciously throws her off. Nina hits the ground with a sharp thud but doesn't allow herself to recover and rolls backwards.

"_Determined? You realize that your so-called mission is based on misinformation, right?_" stated Devil matter-of-factly.

"Shut up! It all fits in there's no other explanation! We were both lab rats in enemy empires and our wants were null and void! There's even a scar on his arm that's just like the one on your chest!"

With abrupt speed Devil lashed Nina into the bone of her cheek, causing a wad of blood to spurt out of her mouth.

"_You're completely ignorant! When have you ever in this lifetime heard of a child inheriting scars from their parent? Does the fact that or origins of rebirth are opposed to each other mean nothing to you?"_

Nothing sunk into the blonde's mind except for getting past Devil. Wiping her mouth clean she went in for another close range attack only this time she was targeting the dagger still lodged in his chest. A rush of slaps followed by a right kick put Devil on the defensive. It was a this precise moment that she regained her weapon and without pulling it out, pushed it downwards so that the entire flesh wound reopened.

After 37 years of being sealed within him Devil had been released, and the purities surrounding him forced him to retreat, for now. Kazuya returned to his normal state while holding his chest terribly to keep the blood from splashing out too quickly.

Feeling triumphant, Nina eased her way over to him, dagger ready. "It's over, Mishima."

Huffing and puffing Kazuya struggled to even get on his knees when an aura crept up behind him. Nina studied this aura readily and realized that this was Devil in his most primitive form.

"He'll never leave…" the man mumbled nearly on the verge of death. "he just needed to recharge after the seal was broken. He'll always come back."

Nina fell at wit's end. If she couldn't defeat this man then defeating his demonic side would be a stretch. Devil thrives on Kazuya, Kazuya thrives on Devil. Only one would have to die and the other would be gone, question is who would that be?

* * *

In the depths of the Urban Jungle thugs and gangsters alike huddled and shoved to see one, no two things: guys beating the crap out of each other and girls wearing scandalous clothing while beating the crap out of each other. Today they would have to settle for guys and first up were the popular Jin and the Brit Steve.

Thing is a certain Japanese heartthrob was absent from his first fight and a certain blonde Brit wasn't too pleased. Steve paced around the dust covered floor tuning out the rioting thugs' complaints.

"Where's the other guy?" one of them yelled.

"He probably punked out, that punk!" said another.

Upset, Steve was nearly ready to let the timer run out and win by default, but that's not why he came here. If he was to win he would do it fair and square, he's just that kind of person.

"Hey announcer man!" he called out. "If you add another minute to the fight I can go fetch my opponent!"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Do you really want to fight against someone who's won this tournament 3 times in a row?"

"Yep."

"…Okay…exactly one minute will be added to the timer and if neither of you is hear by the time the buzzer sounds then your both disqualified."

"Right then!" he sped off in search of Jin with barely 50 seconds left.

Outside of the stage Jin wasn't far but he wasn't in a minute's reach either. Steve spotted him coming from around the corner and made his way over towards him.

Jin had already noticed.

"If you're here to make me come into the tournament then you can forget it. I have no wish to take part in it anymore."

"Sigh, then why'd you even bother entering?" Steve moaned under his breath.

"Let's just say a certain female friend would've scolded me if I didn't attend…"

"Well I've got my own reasons for being here too and I intend to earn my keep."

He glanced at his watch, "Thirty-two seconds left come on!"

"Not bragging here but your chances of winning are very slim. I've faced many whom are of an unworldly origin, some who"

"Yes, that's fine but even if I don't win I must press on knowing I at least made an effort. And also…there is someone…no two people in this tournament I can't risk losing. You understand, right?"

In the shadow of his hood a smirk appeared a rare sight indeed.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go against the likes of you, Steve Fox wasn't it? Let's hurry before my will returns…"

Note: I noticed that this story is sort of changing themes as I go along, but it will return to being dramatic and full of angst once the tournament draws to a close.


	12. Steve vs Jin for REAL, Nina's Challenge

Chapter 12: Steve vs. Jin…for real. Nina's Challenge

Having returned to the Urban Jungle, Steve and Jin readied themselves for combat. Always eager Steve threw a few punches here and there while Jin adjusted his gloves to snugness. Jin had then noticed Steve's horrific scar and the tone of his face grew more serious.

"That scar looks familiar…" he muttered to himself.

"What'd ya say?" asked Steve with a hand to his ear.

"…It's nothing."

Once more the announcer began. "Ready…FIGHT!"

Instantaneously Steve threw himself at Jin with a speedy right hook. This didn't even graze Jin's defense as he easily countered with a blow of his own to the face. Steve's head went back a little ways only to retract and duck. Jin's hit missed making him wide open for assault.

To allure his opponent, Steve snake weaved in front of Jin dodging every continuous punch until there was a brief pause. Then came a rush of gut pounding blows each leaving Jin more and more open. After about 8 hits Jin finally parried the Brit's excessive movement and shoved him backwards. Yet Steve couldn't seem to stop moving. When he was far away he started to sidestep close to Jin until he was within range.

At this point Jin seemed to not care as his defense was most prevalent. Steve found this to be disappointing but saw it as a side effect to him not wanting to be here in the first place. Event then his ferocity did not let up and once the timing was right, a surprise stunning attack came at Jin so furiously he been in a daze.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Steve as delivered several rapid pummels to Jin's beautiful mug. He was knocked unconscious, and Steve bragged an easy win in his head.

"Not as fun went ya don't want to be here is it gov?" he asked jokingly.

The knockout only lasted for a few minutes then Jin nonchalantly raised himself up.

"No response? Man you're cold-blooded! Let's just end this then!"

"Yes…let's!"

There was a fire in Jin's eyes that hadn't been seen by Steve ever. Crimson lightning circled around his body and his muscles were bulging under his jacket.

"Something tells me it won't be easy as before…"

For the first time ever someone other than the Mishima/Kazama family had confronted Devil. Nina was that someone and though she should've been terrified beyond reason she merely saw him as another hit on her list. Now he was returning to Kazuya's body and she needed to think of something fast before she ended up dead.

"What's the matter, Williams? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about living."

Nina glared at this comment. True she's come close to death numerous times but she always came out on top. Now was as good a time as any to prove that point. With Kazuya still absorbing Devil Nina shot her dagger at his head in hopes of a swift death, but shockingly Kazuya caught the dagger in his mouth and snapped the blade in two.

The assassin turned frail at that instant. Her dagger, her cherished item given to her by someone dear was shattered. Adrenaline rushed through her equal to that of her flow of blood. Blinded by fury she charged full speed at Kazuya's nearly complete self. He cackled maniacally and vanished, making Nina's rage cease. Her sight was that of the stone floor and she soon found herself hugging it as a sudden crash came onto her back.

Kazuya's roughened foot stabbed right into her spine causing a surge of pain that flushed to her head. She cried out in pain as she squirmed underneath him.

"Do you see now why no one ever sees my true side? It means death!"

After a few seconds Nina's sight grew faint…

"Happy Birthday, Nina!" exclaimed a deep voice.

A young golden haired girl sat in a chair on the far end of a handcrafted dining table. Her surroundings were vast and extravagant, like she was some kind of princess in a castle. Presents of the fanciest variety flourished around her and a massive cake sat in the center of everything.

"Thank you papa! What did you get me this time?" she asked.

"Wait for it…ANNA!"

Another slightly smaller child entered the room holding an elongated box. She seemed a lot sadder than it is normal for a child to be.

"Since your sister didn't have the decency to get you a present, I'm having her give you this."

"Here." Said Anna bitterly.

Nina took the box and immediately started to rip it to shreds.

"Careful…" warned her father.

When it was opened, Nina's eyes lit up. She held in her hand a light dagger with the initials R.W. in the handle.

"Papa…your dagger…"

"I know it's not much nor is it a big threat, but I think its time I handed the torch down to you Nina. I won't be going away as much as I do anymore…I won't…"

"You won't kill innocent people anymore…" muttered Anna.

"Bite your tongue Anna! This is the very reason why you cannot take over my job! You too damn soft!"

Her spirit broken, Anna began to sob and sped off up the stairs. Richard closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Nina, the future of my duty rests with you…don't fail me…"

"Then he died…" whispered Nina.

"What's that?"

"My father died; no he was killed the day after my 7th birthday. Everything fell apart after that."

Her strength gradually returned to her and she channeled it to her back sending Kazuya flying off.

"I can't lose not now. I have things to do."

She was unstoppable at that moment. Her blows were so swift and perfect Kazuya couldn't even defend himself. From his face to his groin Nina showed no mercy and when he finally staggered she finished him off with a sharp kick to the chest. He was sprawled on the ground completely out of it. Even without her weapon she could still end his life once and for all. She moved in closer until the disruption of the announcer snapped her back to reality.

"Nina Williams is victorious! She will advance to the next round!"

"WHAT? You've got to be kidding!" she spat out loudly.

"Sorry but once your opponent's out cold that's it. You can kill him on your own time."

"Agh, so he'll live in my nightmares after all. But still, if what he said is true and Kazuya isn't the father…who else could it be?"

Her head down she went to pick up her shattered treasure. As she did so she heavily sighed and stated, "I'm sorry Papa for letting you down. I'll do better."


	13. Test

Chapter 13: Test

Picture fiery lightning being hurled at you at an incredible speed. It shocks with an explosion so fierce you can do nothing to defend yourself. This is what Steve Fox has experienced dead in his face, trying desperately to keep his guard up. However this attempt was easily broken along with his nose. He tumbled back and fell while Jin kept on him like a flea on a dog.

I can't shake this guy! He thought frantically. Where is all this energy coming from?

Jin's assault was never-ending. Each time Steve got up and tried to protect himself Kazama penetrated his face. It went on like this for quite a while.

"Come on, get 'em!" shouted the raging thugs.

Already they had turned on Steve who had won the first round. Jin made no response to this as always, focusing only on his opponent. There was a fear welling up inside of Steve-of whether he would pass this or not. He was no pushover but neither was Jin and according to what he had said before the second round he was lenient the first time.

Out the corner of Steve's eye he noticed someone who should out from the crowd of men. It was the young woman whom had accompanied with him until this point, Lili. Apparently she'd won her battle and come out here to see him.

"Remember what you're here for Steve!" she called out.

He'd never forgotten but now that goal seemed to be impossible to reach. His mother Nina Williams made herself too distant from the world and everyone in it. Yet then he still wanted to understand her and find out the truth about his past. He couldn't turn back now.

* * *

Note: Yes, it's short and really unnecessary but I'm at a writer's block with this story. I know how it ends but I can't seem to fill in the gaps. It may take a while for me to update this again so bear with me. Also my novel is taking up some of my time from the computer (which I won't be able to get published until I'm 18.) 


	14. And the Winner is

Chapter 14: And the winner is…

The room began to spin as Steve struggled to maintain his balance. Since that last hit to the nose he's found it difficult to hold his ground while Jin remained intact. Not once did he lose focus, but he was losing energy.

"Your going down, Fox!" a brutish man hollered from the side.

Ignoring the peanut gallery, Steve bounced back and swung at Jin's middle. Finally Steve was on the offensive again and doing damage. For as long as he could he pummeled his opponent until he was barely touching the wall. He was pinned, but not cornered and to escape Jin only had to kick his way out. It wasn't hard but it did throw off Steve's hitting streak.

"Damn, don't you quit?" huffed Steve.

Remaining silent Jin made a swift uppercut combo, sending Steve airborne. He fell with a sharp thud that surged through his backside and he thought of just lying there to simmer the pain. That idea left him quickly as Jin was in plain view in the air, about to stomp. Rolling out of the way Steve made an attempt to kick but failed and then picked himself up. No longer was he full of vigor but withering with fatigue.

Reacting to the next blow was slim to none. It was extremely blunt yet was hard enough to send Steve back on the ground, this time for a while. Out of his ears he could hear the announcer and that's when he knew that he'd lost.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Steve panned around the arena to see that everyone had cleared out. Disappointment clouded his mind to the point where he became infuriated and only by the wave of a familiar hand did he calm down.

"You feeling okay?" asked Lili with concern.

"More or less…" muttered Steve rubbing his cheek.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for a woman who could care less about you. Why did you do it?"

"Just wanted some answers is all. My entire life was lived without knowing the truth about my past or why I was born, and the one person who may have the answers is out of reach."

"…So what are you going to do now?"

Footsteps shuffled across the dusty floor then paused. The two glanced over the other side of the arena to see Nina Williams eying them with disgust.

"Hopefully this little journey has taught you a lesson, Fox. Never pursue me without suffering consequences. Oh and by the way you can forget about trying to understand your past because I can't give you anything of value."

"I don't believe that," he shouted, "and I won't until I face you myself."

Nina's face turned even sourer. "Determined till the end, eh? Perhaps you and I have more in common than just our hair. But I've got other opponents to crush so you'll have to try your luck again."

"I'll be here." He replied while getting on his feet.

She only smirked and walked away, not turning back to see that he too was smiling.

Note: Okay, I know it's been like forever since I updated this but writer's block has really worn me down (not to mention my birthday was last week and all my relatives ambushed me with presents). Point is I've decided to do a sequel to this story soon and hopefully it'll flow a little better than this one did. That is if anyone's up to reading it, let me know and I'll get right on it!


End file.
